Best Friends? More Like Best Brothers!
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: The Jackson Brothers have some down-time after a match, and the discussion, inevitably, turns to wrestling...and other things. Slash! Featuring the Young Bucks! (And what's up with these tags!)


**Title** : Best Friends? More Like Best Brothers!

 **Featuring** : The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson); mentions of the Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelly, Chris Sabin) and Kenny Omega

 **Disclaimer** : Slash! References to incest!

 **Summary** : The Jackson Brothers have some down-time after a match, and the discussion, inevitably, turns to wrestling...and other things.

* * *

 _A/N: Actually inspired from a real life match...They seriously did push Matt's face into Nick's crotch!_

* * *

"I really think Shelly and Sabin get off on hurting us," Nick Jackson complained as he lay back heavily on his hotel room bed. He was thankful to be showered, and fed, and comfortable after that grueling Gauntlet Tag Team match. It was hard enough going into _one_ match with Matt's back acting up; it was so much worse when you had multiple teams targeting them with intent to injure.

"Of _course_ they do," Matt answered ruefully, wrapped in a towel. He'd just finished washing in the shower and was likewise laying on the bed, scrolling on his phone. "They kinda hate us, if you haven't noticed."

Nick shrugged, staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, but they were...especially _vicious_ tonight. They didn't just want to win; they wanted to hurt us. Humiliate us."

Matt looked over at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, you mean the whole 'head-in-the-crotch' thing," he reasoned aloud. "Sorry about that...They were really pushing my face into your dick pretty hard. I couldn't do anything..."

"I didn't mind too much," Nick joked, glad to hear Matt's stunned laugh quickly follow. "Hell, with Kenny gone, I was getting a little lonely down there."

"Oh, shut up!" Matt laughed, shaking his head and sitting up. "You're terrible!"

Nevertheless, he let his long, dark hair fall in front of his eyes, knowing the effect it had on Nick, voice dropping to a rumble.

"C'mon, Nick; isn't Big Brother good enough? Do you want Big Brother to help you out?"

The younger Jackson chuckled, and turned towards Matt. "Big Brother is a Big Pervert," he said with a laugh as Matt made comically orgasmic faces at him.

However, his smile slowly faded from mirth to melancholy.

"I miss Kenny," he admitted quietly. "We really need to talk to him soon."

Matt sighed. "You're right. I know he's pissed at us right now... I mean, he has every right to be. And Cody's only making it worse. But...we have to try. We have to get our friend back." He bit his lip, eyes downcast.

"I miss him so much, too, Nick."

The brothers sat in silence for a moment, both lost in thoughts and memories. For all that they joked about their match tonight, for all that they bragged about their titles, without Kenny around, they felt like something was missing. Something important. Something that gave everything meaning.

Not something. _Someone_.

Kenny. Their perfectly imperfect angel, Kenny.

"How's your back feeling?" Nick asked suddenly, standing and stretching.

"It's not too bad, just a little tight. But that's nothing new."

Nick began to crack his knuckles. "Want a massage?"

Now Matt was suspicious. "Why so helpful all of a sudden?"

"C'mon, bro! You deserve it!" Nick barely hid his smile. "I mean, you pretty much _sucked my dick_ out there tonight in front of hundreds, if not thousands of people..." A pillow sailed past his head, missing him by mere centimeters.

"You are utterly ridiculous," Matt said between laughs, although he did lay down on his stomach and get comfortable on the bed.

"Besides, Little Brother, you know I suck dick much, much better than that..."

Nick poked Matt in the side. "See, I knew you were into it!" He ran his hands along the muscles of his brother's back, allowing himself the pleasure of savoring his smooth skin before beginning to truly knead the tight tendons underneaths.

"Damn, Matt; you're back is tense as hell. What's up?"

The older Jackson brother sighed. "Life," he answered somewhat sarcastically, although Nick's hands felt soothing on his back.

Of course, it wasn't long before those same hands slipped well below his waist and down to his ass, squeezing and kneading the plump flesh there.

Matt moaned quietly, and could almost near the pleased smile that he knew Nick was wearing.

"Good?"

"Good."

"More?"

"Sure."

Licking his lips, Nick slipped the towel completely off Matt's body.


End file.
